Smile
by Artemisia323
Summary: Ryoko is in a coma, but Ryoushi refuses to leave the hospital room until she wakes up.


**I have no idea from where this idea came. Two fanfiction ideas (that I have actually written and completed) in one week! I am so happy, yet am sort of alarmed. Where on earth did the old Artemisia323- who never actually wrote fanfiction- go? Oh well...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ookami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi or its characters. I also do not own Ookami-san and her Seven Companions or its characters. I know, I know. They are the exact same (just in Japanese and English, respectively), I simply want to make it clear. :) **

**Anyway, enough prattle.**

**...**

June 9th, 20XX- Ryoko-san is in a coma. Has been for a week. Happened from fight with that bastard Hitsujikai Shiro. He is in prison now, with at least twenty years ahead of him in solitude. However, the strange thing about Ryoko-san's coma is that she is in something like a partially self-induced coma. She seems to be fighting with herself. Hard to explain. My best guess is that she is even now trying to let go of the past. I have no idea what is happening. Even the doctors are baffled. Ryoko is able to breathe on her own and her brain and organs function properly. She _should_ be able to wake up. Doesn't.

...

June 10th, 20XX- Still in coma. Doctors explained to me what the various possibilities there are for comatose patients… if they recover, that is.

...

July 18th, 20XX- Hasn't woken up yet. Doctors still confused but tell me that, if she does wake up, she will not require any treatment. Apparently, she is completely healthy; she is just "sleeping," in a way, yet does not respond to anything. There is nothing left that we can do. It is all up to her now. I look down at Ryoko's peaceful face. Silly Ryoko-san. You have no idea how much I am suffering, not knowing if you will survive this or not. I want to hear your laugh, I want to hold you. I want to hear your reply to my confession. I want you to live.

...

July 22th, 20XX- Still hasn't woken up. Doctors tell me that, if she doesn't regain consciousness soon, her life will be in danger. Please. Please wake up, Ryoko.

...

August 7th, 20XX- The only thing that would make me smile now is if she woke up and looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes. I'd even be okay with her punching me, because that would mean that she'd be back to normal.

...

August 26th, 20XX- Ryoko muttered, "Ryoshi, don't leave me." Thought she woke up. Didn't. Held her hand, told her that I would always be there for her, and cried for the first time since my parents… um… I don't want to think about them now. That was the first time that I met Ryoko-san. We were both very small, and I don't think she remembers, but I do. I was walking outside early the morning after the… the funeral, and I saw her running around. She asked me why I was crying. I told her. She just looked at me sadly- like she could understand how I felt, then punched me in the shoulder and asked me if my parents would want me to cry. It was then and there that I decided to be strong. For her. I didn't want her to have that sad expression any more.

...

September 8th, 20XX- Today is a day I will remember for the rest of my life, and not for the reason that I feared the most. After three long months of waiting, today, I finally heard the laughter that I waited oh-so-long for. Ryoko asked me if I cried; I replied that I did once. Afraid that she would punch me, I braced myself. Instead, she threw her weak arms around me and began to sob, apologizing over and over again that she worried me. Unfortunately, just when I wrapped my arms around her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, I guess she realized what she was doing and that it was completely and utterly against her "tsundere" personality. She jumped back (as easily and quickly as one can in a hospital bed), delivering a punch to my shoulder and donning a bright red blush! I laughed happily—while caressing my injured arm—and she calmed down. I cannot even express how much joy I feel! After three long months of waiting, I finally, _finally_, saw her smile.

**...**

**Hiya, all you beautiful readers! Thank you so much for reading through to the end! I'm sorry if at times it seemed... I don't know. Dull, maybe? Anyhoo, for those of you who do not know, "tsundere" is a Japanese term used in manga and anime to describe a character that is cold or hostile on the outside, but is really kind and loving on the inside. I apologize if either Ryoko or Ryoshi were OOC, but I do try my best. Reviews are greatly appreciated! ^_^**


End file.
